How did I fall in love with You
by Tabberss
Summary: Jake and Bell's are best friends. Always have been. But what happens when the night before Bella leaves to go live with her mom in Florida Jake realizes he's in love with her. A One Shot based on How did I fall in love with you by Backstreet Boys. A/H.


**A/N: Soooooooooo This little tid bit came about one night when me and my dear friend Danielle (Taystew88) were strolling down memory lane listening to old Backstreet boys songs. Now anyone who knows me, knows I'm all about Metal/Rock/Alternative music, but Yes I was once a BSB Girl. So anyway, I love this song by them, And i got so many ideas swimming through my head from listening to it for a one shot of Jake and Bells. This is just one of those many ideas. Rated M for language later on in the story. Hope you Enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

_Remember when, we never needed each other_  
_The best of friends like_  
_Sister and Brother_  
_We understood, we'd never be,_  
_Alone_

_Those days are gone, and I want you so much_  
_The night is long and I need your touch_  
_Don't know what to say_  
_I never meant to feel this way_  
_Don't want to be_  
_Alone tonight_

_How Did I Fall In Love With You by Backstreet Boys_

It was like any other Friday night.

Me and Bella in our own personal Taj Mahal.

She was sitting there, on the work bench, t-shirt, ripped jeans, you know typical Bella style, sipping warm ass root beer, and I was underneath my rabbit.

"Bella are you sure you want to spend your last night here watching me work on my car?" I asked her.

"Sure, I guess. . .why did you have something better to do?" she asked.

I slid out from under the car, sitting up and resting my elbows on my knees.

"Well. . ." I started. "We can either, chill on the beach. . . Warm soda's and all. . ."

I stood up off the floor, wiping my hands on an old rag.

"Or we can see a movie. . . Or I could teach you about cars?" I said, wagging my eyes brows at her and throwing the dirty oil stained rag at her, making her squeal.

She shot me a look that said I was in trouble. Slowly she stood up and took one step toward me. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face.

"Your going to pay for that, Black" She said, the corner of her mouth twitching, she was fighting back a smile.

"Oh really, Swan. . . And how's that?" I asked, slowly making my way to one side of the car in hopes to put the car between us. She could be dangerous sometimes. I chuckled at that thought.

She saw what I was doing and tried to get closer to me before I could, in fact, out a barrier between us.

She had her arm behind her back though. . .

"Jake? Why are you trying to hide from me?" She asked sweetly.

"Because a psychotic Swan is dangerous" I said just as sweetly, flashing her a big grin.

"Oh really? I'm psychotic now? Is that so?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe. . ." I said slowly, still with a shit eating grin on my face. My excitement was building, I had no idea what she had planned.

"How's so?" she said. I was on the passengers side of the car, and she was on the drivers. Every time I would go right, she'd go left. She wasn't going to let me get away easily, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, if you don't freak out, your clumsiness might just kill us both" I said, laughing harder.

She glared at me. "How will MY clumsiness kill US?" She looked pissed, but I knew better then to think she really was. This was how Bella was. Make me think she's pissed then get me by surprise.

She was the one in for a surprise.

There was a puddle of grease right at my feet. It wouldn't be hard to just bend down and stick my hand in it. . . Again I was chuckling, I must have looked like a mad man. My face was starting to hurt from smiling so much.

"Well. . . Say you tripped, and fell into the car right?" I said and she raised her eyebrow at me. . .again. I was surprised it wasn't stuck yet.

"And in doing so, you jolt the blocks out from behind the wheels, this causes the car to roll forward and crushes us both. Just an example you know" I said, shooting my best shit eating grin at her, both eyebrows raised, daring her to challenge that.

She just stared at me for a few seconds before talking. "You know something, you got me there. . .that is something I can see happening." She took a big step to the left, I took a big one to the right. I wasn't stupid.

"But what you fail to realize Jake. . ." and before she said anything else, and before I could step out of the way, she brought her hand out from behind her back, and in the blink of an eye I had fizzy root beer all over my face.

I didn't move. I didn't speak. I just stood there with my eyes closed, both hands rested on the roof of the car, and licked my lips.

"Thanks. . .I was kind of thirsty."

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at her. . .oh wait. . . Did she look scared maybe?

Her eyes were wide, and her breathing had picked up.

I turned my head down to look at the puddle of grease, and then back up to Bella.

Acting like I dropped something I bent down and stuck my hand in the grease puddle, but Bella was to smart for that, she knew what I was doing, and as soon as my hand came in contact with the puddle all I heard was . . .

"OH HELL NO! Jake don't do it. Don't you dare do it." She said, slowly backing away from the car towards the garage doors.

"Do what Bells?" I asked as sweetly as I could, making my way towards her, grease dripping off my fingertips.

"Jake. . ." She said cautiously, taking another larger step toward the door this time. By now I was completely out from behind the car and if I wanted too I could reach her in two long strides.

But I was having too much fun to end this so soon.

I could see through the door behind her that the rain had started. Few more minutes it would be an official downpour.

"Bell's, why are you trying to run from me?" I asked, cocking my head to the side, trying my hardest to look confused.

I took one big step. I was half way to her.

She looked at me with wide eyes and bolted for the door.

I ran after her, she didn't get far before I tackled her into the mud and ran my greasy hand right down the middle of her face.

"JAKE!" She screamed out through her teeth.

I rolled over in the mud puddle and started busting up laughing.

"That's. . . what . . .you . . .get . . .for . . .spraying me. . . With root beer!" I said between laughs, trying to catch my breath.

"It's not funny" She said, pouting.

"Aww come one Bell's, I'm just playing, besides the rain will wash it away in a minute." I said, sitting up and reaching out to tuck a piece of wet hair behind her ear that was clinging to the side of her face.

She looked so beautiful.

Whoa what? This is Bells Jake. She's like your sister man. Get a grip.

I shook my head to clear that thought out and stood up, reaching a hand out to help her up out of the mud.

"Come on. You can get cleaned up in the house, I'm sure I got some old sweats or something that would fit you." I said as she grabbed my hand and I hauled her to her feet.

She stood there for a minute, looking at the mud puddle.

"You know what this reminds me of Jake?" She whispered out.

"Mud Pies" we said together.

I chanced a look at her face, she looked sad.

I took her hand and led her to the house, and walked her through to the bathroom, not caring that I was tracking mud everywhere.

"Here, take a shower, I'll go find you something to wear" I said softly and shut the door.

I walked to my room, and went right to my closet, knowing full well the shit I had in my dresser wasn't going to even come close to fitting her.

I rummaged through my closet for a minute until I found my old KISS t-shirt from when I was like 12, before the muscles.

"Dad?" I called out.

"Yeah son?" He called back, he was in his room.

I walked to his bedroom door and poked my head in.

"Aww Jake, your getting mud everywhere" He said frowning at me.

"I'll clean it up old man, calm down, don't bust a vein. Did Becca or Rach leave any clothes behind?"

"Umm, maybe. Check the boxes in the laundry room. Bella all muddy too I take it?"

I just grinned at him and walked away, he knew me too well. All these years, and I still found a way to dump her in the mud.

I managed to find her an old pair of gray sweatpants that belonged to Rachel, and walked to the bathroom door. I could hear the water running in the shower.

I knocked softly and called through the door "Bell's, I got some clothes for you"

At that the water turned off. "Kay, hang on Jake."

After a few minutes, I heard the doorknob turn.

Towel or not, I know she'd be embarrassed for me to see her like that so I slapped a hand over my eyes.

When I knew the door was open a crack, I shoved the clothes out in front of me, "The sweat's used to be Rachel's, they should fit."

I heard her chuckle. Apparently me trying to give her some privacy was amusing, well . . .

I spread my fingers apart and peeked through. . . "Well, if you want me to look. . . " I said and before I could really see anything I heard her gasp and slam the door in my face.

I chuckled.

"Not funny Jake" Bella said through the door, and I could tell by her voice that she was clenching her teeth.

"Sure, sure."

I walked back into my room and stripped out of my muddy clothes, throwing them in a pile by the laundry hamper.

I put on some boxers and basketball shorts and a tank top, grabbed some socks, and put on a dry pair of sneakers. . .I'd take a shower after I brought Bell's home.

I walked out of my room at the same time she came walking down the hall.

"Ready to go Bell's?" I asked.

"Changing your clothes doesn't defeat the fact that your still covered in mud Jake" She laughed out.

I ran a hand through my muddy hair "You want to be all muddy again Swan?" I asked threateningly.

She raised her hands defensively "Down boy, I was joking"

"Mmhmm, lets go smartass" I said, trying to look serious. She stuck her tongue out at me and I started laughing.

I grabbed dad's keys to the truck off the key hook and opened the door.

It was literally pouring buckets of water.

"Bell's grab my jacket and throw it over your head, it's pouring out here" I told her before stepping out on the porch.

I ran to the truck and hopped in starting the engine. Leaning across the seat I opened her door and yelled "RUN SWAN RUN" while chuckling.

It didn't matter anyway, she still got soaked.

Most of the ride back was silent. I chanced a glance at her and she looked so sad. Why did she look sad?

"Bell's what's wrong?"

She turned her head to look at me, and I looked into her eyes for a moment before turning my attention back to the road, they had tears in them.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Jake, I'm going to Florida to be with my mom, I told you that . . .it's just. . .it's hard being around here after what I went through with . . .him" she said.

"Right, I almost forgot." I whispered, bringing one hand up to rest my head against, the other on the wheel.

"Yeah but tonight. . . I had a lot of fun Jake, thank you for making my last night here worth something."

"Are you sure you have to go Bell's?" I asked her, my voice stricken with pain.

She was my best friend, I didn't want to see her go.

"I think it's for the best Jake. I don't want to go, especially after tonight, that mud brought back memories, but I need to get away from here, get my head together."

I just nodded. I couldn't find the will to speak at the present moment.

The rest of the ride went like that, silence.

I pulled up in front of her house, and saw Charlie peek through the curtain.

"Well . . .Call me before you leave tomorrow?" I asked her, still looking at the window Charlie was just in.

"You know I will Jake." I took the chance to look at her. I guess she didn't like the way I looked.

"Aww Jake. . .I really don't want to go. . .I just don't know any other way. I'll call you everyday, I swear. You're my best friend Jake, you always have been. I can't live without you in my life in some form." She said, sliding across the seat to put her arms around my shoulders.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her silently for a moment. Breathing in the way she smelled. I would always remember that. . . Her smell. It was soothing to me.

Reluctantly I let her go. "Okay Bells. But the first time you don't call me, I'll bring my ass to Florida to find out why" I said holding back tears. I was a man, I wouldn't let her see me cry.

"Okay Jake. . .Love you" she whispered, her hand on the door.

"Love you" I whispered back and looked down at my hands in my lap as she got out of the car. I looked up to watch her run to the open door where Charlie was waiting.

He nodded at me, and I waved a sad wave at him, and made my way back to La Push. Without Bella.

Walking into the house I found my dad at the fridge getting a drink, he took one look at me and stopped what he was doing.

"Son, are you okay?" he asked, turning his chair in my direction.

"Ye. . . " My throat felt like it was closing on me, I cleared it the best I could and tried again. "Yeah, I think. I'm going to go wash this mud off of me."

"Alright. Well if you need anything, son, I'll be in my room watching the game." He said, patting me on the back the best he could from his position.

I nodded my head at him and made my way to the bathroom, turning the water on as hot as it could go, and stripping my clothes off.

I stood there, the water running over my head and down my back, my hands braced on the wall and tried to absorb it all.

My best friend, since I was 3, was leaving tomorrow, and I didn't know when I'd see her again.

The pain hit me then. The reality of Bella leaving, it was so painful. I didn't understand it.

It shouldn't be this hard to let go of a friend, even if they are your best friend.

I don't know how long I stood there before the water went cold.

I got out of the shower and dried off, wrapping the towel around my waist and walked into my room, leaving my clothes lying on the bathroom floor.

I felt numb as I put on another pair of boxers and shorts. I felt numb walking into my dad's room and sitting on the end of his bed.

"Hey old man" I said, looking at him. He was in his wheelchair all ready for bed.

"Your back hurt? You need help getting into bed?" I asked him, standing up and walking over to him.

"Yeah if you don't mind, this rain is making my old bones hurt."

I put one arm under his legs, and the other around his back "Ready?" I asked him.

He nodded and I lifted him up and put him on the bed, turning to take his seat in the wheelchair.

"So. . . Bella's leaving tomorrow?" he asked not taking his eyes of the TV.

"Yeah. . .she's said its for the best that she needs to do this to get her head on straight" I said, folding my arms in front of me, each elbow rested on the arm rests.

"Mmm. . . " he turned to look at me "And how do you feel about her leaving?" he asked with a look of concern on his face.

I didn't answer him at first. I just rested my chin on my folded hands and looked at the floor at my feet.

How did I feel? I wasn't quite sure. I wanted her to do what she felt best.

But something inside me was screaming at me not to let her go. And I didn't fucking understand that.

You shouldn't feel this much pain over a friend leaving. Sure, it would hurt, but fuck this hurt.

I felt a tear run down the cheek and reached up to brush it away.

"It hurts dad. I don't know why this hurts so much." I said, close to breaking down and crying right there in front of my father.

"Well Jake. . .I think what you need to do, is figure out why your feeling this way." he said, then turned back to his game.

What the fuck is that supposed to mean. If I knew why I felt that way, I wouldn't be all fucked up right now.

"I'm going to bed, holler if you need anything" I told him and walked out of his room and threw my self down on my bed.

I laid there. I looked at my clock, it said 11:30pm.

I started thinking back to the events of the day. Especially the mud dive. That brought back memories.

My back yard, after a down pour, sun shining. Huge puddles of mud all over the yard. Bella coming over, asking if I wanted to play. Walking into the yard and tackling her into the mud, just like I did today, and the two of us making tons of mud pies and flinging them at each other.

The tears started about here. A slow trickle out of the corners of my eyes.

Then the memories changed. It was us as teen's. At the movies, seeing anything just to make fun of the bad acting. Or us on first beach, swimming in the ocean with our friends because the sun decided to show its face, which it doesn't do often.

Now he sobbing started.

Through all these memories, all I really saw, was the smile on her face when she was around me. And the smile on mine. She made me smile. She made me feel happy about life, something I didn't do often since my mother's passing.

She knew everything about me. She knew my up's, my down's. Just as I knew hers.

Somewhere mid sob, I realized something. I pictured myself trying to live a life without her, and I just couldn't do it. I needed her. She was a part of me now.

I loved Bella. I was in love with her. She was embedded deep into my heart.

I looked at the clock, 1:00am. . .snatching my cell phone off my nightstand I dialed Bella's cell phone number. I hope she was awake

"Hello. . ." came a tired voice on the other end of the phone. I didn't realize I was still crying until I tried to talk.

"Bell's" I sobbed.

"Jake? What's wrong? Is Billy okay?" She asked, panic in her voice.

"Yeah. . .no, he's fine. . " I cleared my throat to try and talk right "Bella. . .I need to see you. I know it's late, but I have to tell you something, and I want to do it right, and over the phone is not how I want to do this. I really ,really need to talk to you." I begged, I fucking begged.

"Can it wait till morning Jake? Dad's asleep and. . .Can't it wait?" She asked, yawning.

Aww baby your so tired. . .

"No, If it could I wouldn't be bothering you now. Please Bells?"

"Okay Jake."

"THANK YOU!" I said and hung up the phone.

"DAD IM TAKING THE TRUCK ILL BE BACK" I yelled, I knew he was still up.

"GO GET HER SON!" he yelled back. Smartassed old man knew the whole time.

He knew me too well.

I flew out the door, still in my bare feet and no shirt. Jumped in the truck and started the engine.

I must have done at least 80 the whole way. I don't know how long it took me to pull up in front of her house and slam on the breaks, but the next thing I knew I was pounding on her front door with every ounce of strength I had.

I was met with a very groggy, annoyed, Charlie.

"Jake, what are you doing? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes, Charlie, and I'm really sorry, but, please, I need to talk to Bella"

"In the middle of the night?" he asked, his eyebrows way up his forehead.

"Forgive me Charlie, but I cant let her leave tomorrow without talking to her" I was dripping wet from the rain, and I didn't care. I could barely feel it.

Something dawned on Charlie's face.

He leaned into me and whispered "It's about time you figured it you kid"

Just then Bella walked up to the door "Figured what out? What's going on?" she asked looking between me and Charlie.

Charlie walked away leaving us in the open doorway.

"Bella look. . .I . . ." I hit my knees. I fell to my fucking knees in front of her and took her hands in mine.

"Jake what are you doing?" she asked wide eyed.

"Bella. . I don't know why, or how it happened. But I'm in love with you. Completely and totally in love with you. It all hit me after I brought you home. I needed to tell . . ."

"Jake. . ." She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Bella can you honestly stand here and tell me that after all this time, all these years, that you can see yourself without me in your life? Can you sit here and tell me that you don't feel something too?"

"I . . ." she started, but then looked up, her eyes roaming around crazily, tears running down her cheeks.

"Bella, I don't know what I said, I don't know what you did, I don't know how, but somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. And if you'll let me, I'll help you get through all this. You don't have to run from it, you don't have to leave. I can't pretend that we can still be friends when you leave, my heart won't let me. I love you Bella"

I stopped to breathe, and wipe my tears. . "I want to say this right, and I cant do it tomorrow, it has to be now. I don't want to live a lie Bella, I can't say goodbye to you, I just can't please don't make me say goodbye, I'll die. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Please Bella, Tell me you'll stay." I was crying so hard I couldn't see.

I felt her tiny hand on my face, wiping my tears away. I was still on my knees in front of her, so when she wrapped her tiny arms around me and pulled me close I buried my head into her stomach, and held her tight. Just crying.

"Jake. . ." she said after what felt like hours.

"Jake. . .please stop crying. Shhh. I can't bear to see you in so much pain. Look at me" she said, pulling my face up to look at hers.

"I was thinking about it after I left you in the truck tonight. Your face. . .it broke my heart. I could tell what I was doing to you, to everyone, by leaving and I felt so selfish. I couldn't hurt you. I called my mom already, and told her. . ." she took a deep breath and looked me right in my eyes "I'm staying Jake. . .and I. . .I love you too Jake. I'm in love with you too. I do, I love you so much, I can't live without you Jake."

That did it. I jumped to my feet and grabbed her, pulling her face to mine, and crashed my lips to hers. It was a kiss full of love, a kiss full of passion. I poured every ounce of love I had in me for this girl into that kiss. And she returned it with the same amount of enthusiasm.

I slowly pulled away and rested my forehead against hers, panting.

"Bella. . .I love you so, so much baby."

"I love you too Jake."

"JAKE. . .come inside and get out of the rain, if you get sick your father will kill me. You can stay here tonight, I'm sure you have shorts or sweats or something you've left behind all those times you crashed on our couch, just. . ." I looked up at Charlie as he talked. "Just no funny business with my daughter in my house, got me. I'm not afraid to use my gun. You may be like a son to me, but that's my daughter. Got me?"

"Gotcha" I told him and Bella took me by the hand and led me into the house. I called and told dad I was crashing at Bella's and went to change my clothes. I did, I had sweats here.

I walked to Bella's doorway and looked in, she was already in the bed under the covers and patted the bed next to her, motioning for me to come lie next to her. So I did, and pulled her close to me.

"This feels right. This feels like where I belong. I can't believe it took this long for me to figure out how I felt." I whispered and then kissed her forehead.

"This is right Jake. I belong here in your arms and I'm sorry for causing you pain. I love you Jake and I'm yours" she said, and yawned. I chuckled.

"I love you too baby, get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." I said and lightly kissed her lips.

I had the best nights sleep in my life, with my girl tucked safely in my arms.


End file.
